1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to extruded panels, and more particularly to a series of panel extrusions configured to interlock tightly and immovably with one another, and also to preclude moisture passage through the joints between panels. The present watertight decking may be installed as a deck or similar surface over a room, storage area, or other space which must be kept dry, and thereby serves dual purposes as flooring and as a waterproof roof structure over the underlying area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decks and similar structures serving as built-up surfaces for walking thereon and/or for supporting other articles, have conventionally been constructed of wood boards or sheet material (pressboard, plywood, etc.). The use of such materials requires additional waterproofing (e.g., tarpaper, etc.) beneath the deck surface, if a truly waterproof deck is required. Moreover, wood is not particularly durable when used as a deck surface or in other areas where considerable wear and tear may occur, and at the very least must be treated in some manner (pressure treatment, paint, etc.) in order to resist deterioration due to moisture.
As a result, various manufacturers have developed extruded panels, generally of aluminum or other durable metal but also of plastic, which may be assembled to form a more durable and wear resistant deck assembly. Such decks are particularly useful in the maritime industry, where the deck material is subjected to water and moisture on a nearly constant basis. The aluminum and (to some extent) plastics used in such extruded panels provide a significant improvement in resistance to deterioration when compared to wood.
However, the fact that such panels are somewhat limited in their maximum width due to constraints involved in the extrusion process and shipping results in the need to assemble a series of such extrusions together in order to provide the desired width for most deck installations. While such an assembly can be constructed to form a structurally sound installation, the slight gaps between the assembled panels generally allow rain or other moisture to pass therethrough. Thus, such extruded panels are generally unsuitable for use as a deck or roof surface overlying a room or other area which must be kept dry, unless additional waterproofing in the form of an underlying substructure covered with tarpaper, plastic sheeting, or some other waterproof material, is provided. While some attempts have been made to form extrusions which provide a truly waterproof joint, the fact remains that none of the decking extrusions of which the present inventors are aware provide a truly waterproof surface when assembled.
The present invention responds to this need with a series of planks having specialized extruded cross sections which assemble tightly together to substantially eliminate water or other liquid penetration therebetween. Any water or other liquid which does penetrate the tightly interlocked joints of the present decking extrusions is directed to drain channels formed integrally with the extrusions, where the liquid is drained away from the deck. The present watertight decking may be formed in a variety of different configurations, with the interlocking tongue and groove connections of adjoining panels extending from an edge adjacent or opposite the underlying drain channel, positive interlocking means between adjacent panels, different drain channel configurations, and/or additional sealing means, as desired.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventors are aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, are provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,632 issued on Sep. 12, 1978 to Harold G. Simpson, titled “Prefabricated Watertight Structural System,” describes a complex roof panel installation having fascia, gutters, and other elements in addition to the roof panels. The panels of the Simpson system are composite, i.e., formed of thin metal sheets covered with a thin layer of Hypalon® plastic. The sheets interlock together, but require additional structure therebelow to provide sufficient support. The Simpson roof panels are so thin and light, that they cannot support the weight of a person thereon by themselves. Simpson does not provide any form of drain channels beneath his roof panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,385 issued on May 12, 1981 to James A. Oehlert, titled “Interlocking Building Panel Construction,” describes paneling for roofs or walls comprising thin sheet metal units having interlocking edges. However, the interlocking portions are upstanding when the panels are used for roofing. The raised interlocked edges render the Oehlert panels unsuitable for use as a deck for walking upon. In any event, the thin sheet metal from which the Oehlert panels are formed do not provide sufficient structural strength to serve as a deck. While Oehlert does provide channels within the interlocked edges of his panels, they are not waterproof, as fasteners are driven through the floors of the channels to anchor the assembly to the underlying structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,572 issued on Jan. 3, 1984 to Edward S. Tor, titled “Water-Tight Insulated Roof Construction For House,” describes another roof assembly formed of a series of interlocking thin sheet metal panels. As in the case of the panels of the Oehlert '385 U.S. patent, the Tor panels have raised interlocking joints which would preclude their use as a walking surface. Moreover, the thin sheet metal of the Tor panels do not provide sufficient structural strength for walking upon and/or supporting relatively heavy articles, e.g., outdoor furniture, etc., as would normally be found on a deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,599 issued on Apr. 26, 1988 to Serapio E. Lopez et al., titled “Energy Dissipation Structure For Securing Lightweight Roofing Elements,” describes a roofing system utilizing a series of relatively thin paving blocks which abut one another. The blocks are secured to the underlying structure by buttons atop the blocks, with springs secured to the buttons to hold the blocks down. The blocks do not interlock, nor are their joints waterproof. Some additional waterproofing means (e.g., tarpaper, etc.) must be placed upon the underlying roof structure before the blocks are installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,361 issued on Sep. 24, 1991 to John Hallsten, titled “Deck Structure,” describes an assembly of extruded panels for constructing a floating dock or the like. The panels of the Hallsten structure interlock, but no waterproof joints are provided due to their environment as a dock overlying a body of water. Accordingly, Hallsten does not provide any form of drainage channels or gutters beneath the joints of his panels, whereas the present extruded panels include such drainage channels underlying each joint between panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,184 issued on Jul. 15, 1997 to Harry H. Davis, titled “Modular Decking Plank, And Decking Structure,” describes a relatively thick extrusion having top and bottom surfaces with a series of webs or ribs therebetween. Each panel has a laterally extending tongue which engages a slot in the adjacent mating panel. The configuration of the panels is such that a gap remains between each of the adjacent panels when they are assembled, and no gutters are provided beneath the gaps. Thus, the Davis panels are not at all waterproof and cannot be installed over a room or other space which must remain dry, unless considerable waterproofing (e.g., the installation of tarpaper, etc.) is accomplished beneath the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,467 issued on Jun. 2, 1998 to S. Clayton Snear et al., titled “Inter-Connectable Modular Deck Member,” describes a deck construction formed of a series of extruded panels having configurations much like that of the panels of the Davis '184 U.S. patent, discussed immediately above. The Snear et al. panels have relatively wide and open gutters or channels disposed between each adjacent panel, rather than underlying the drainage area of the panels, as in the present invention. Moreover, Snear secures his panels to the underlying structure by means of screws or nails driven through the overlapping panel edges forming the floors of the gutters. This construction cannot provide a truly waterproof deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,328 issued on Jun. 16, 1998 to Grant M. Moore, titled “Drainage System For Decks,” describes the installation of a series of plastic channels or gutters between the supporting joists of an overlying deck formed of spaced apart wood planks or boards. The plastic channels serve to capture any water and/or debris which passes through the gaps between the boards. The overlying deck boards are not extruded panels and do not interlock, nor do they have integral drainage channels or gutters formed therewith, as do the present extrusions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,237 issued on Aug. 25, 1998 to Donald R. Finkell, Jr., titled “Flooring System,” describes flooring boards having a modified tongue and groove joint system. The base edge of each tongue includes a channel therein, with the distal edge of the mating extension which defines one side of the opposite groove having a lip which engages the channel along the tongue. This construction provides greater security for adjoining boards, but does not provide a completely watertight joint, as provided by the present invention. Also, the Finkell, Jr. flooring system is directed to wood boards; no disclosure is made of any form of extrusion, underlying drainage channels or gutters, or other key features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,010 issued on Oct. 6, 1998 to James H. Conn, titled “Interconnecting Construction Panels,” describes a series of identical extruded panels having interlocking means at their adjoining edges. A first panel edge includes a channel with an overhanging lip extending over the channel and forming a trough, with the mating second panel edge having an inverted, U-shaped hook, the free end of which forms a “contact” that is inserted into the trough of the first panel edge, although loosely, since the trough has a greater width than the “contact”. The opposite wall of the channel of the first panel extends upwardly to a level even with the underside of the first panel and is used as a fulcrum during assembly of the panels. Thus, when the panels are assembled, there is an interference equal to the panel thickness as the upper edge of the second panel is captured beneath the overhanging channel lip of the first panel, while the underside of the second panel bears against the upper edge of the freestanding channel wall of the first panel.
While the Conn patent shows various shapes for the extreme edge configurations of the second panel, no resilient sealing means are provided by Conn to positively seal the joint against moisture seepage therethrough. The principle of capillary action is well known, with a thin film of water tending to seep or “wick” along a surface in defiance of gravity, particularly over smoothly contoured surfaces such as the rounded edges of the Conn panels. Conn does nothing to prevent this with seals or other means employed by the present invention to form truly waterproof panel joints. In fact, due to the very high pressure developed by the edge of the second panel bearing against the underside of the first panel, any resilient sealing means applied between these two contact lines would be quickly worn away.
Moreover, Conn specifies that the joints between his panels are relatively loose, i.e. allow a fair amount of lateral play or motion. The present inventors' experience with the Conn panels shows that this lateral motion, along with the tight interference between adjacent panels, results in squeaks, groans, and other unpleasant noises being produced by the Conn panel joints as the “contact” of the second panel rubs and bears against the underside of the first panel in the trough. In contrast, the edges of the panels of the present invention form a series of variations of the tongue and groove principle, and do not require any other support to form a tight lock with one another. Moreover, this tongue and groove principle allows for the installation of resilient seals therein, if so desired, to provide further sealing against moisture seepage. Also, the present panels include a relatively sharp edged drip rail which is suspended within the channel of the adjoining panel. The sharp edge of the drip rail precludes capillary action or “wicking” of moisture around the edge, thereby assuring that any moisture which reaches this point will drop into the underlying channel. The drip rail provides an additional benefit by wedging itself against the opposite channel wall to preclude relative motion between the two joined panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,191 issued on Dec. 12, 2000 to Charles T. Seem, titled “Roof Panel With Plow-Shaped Edge And Related Panel System,” describes a series of panels formed of foam plastic core material with a very thin sheet metal upper covering. Such panels cannot support any significant weight and must be supported by some underlying structure, as is clear from the drawings of the Seem roof panel system. Seem depends upon multiple areas of resilient foam material along the edges of adjoining panels, rather than providing for the interlock of adjacent panels and drainage gutters for any residual moisture which may pass through the seals, as in the case of the present watertight decking invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,340 issued on Mar. 13, 2001 to Harry H. Davis, titled “Modular Construction Element,” describes a closed box extruded structure with interconnecting edge components. The Davis '340 U.S. patent is a continuation-in-part of the '184 U.S. patent to Davis, discussed further above. The primary difference between the extrusions of the two Davis patents appears to be the rectangular edges of the extrusion of the later '340 patent, as compared to the trapezoidal edges of the extrusion of the earlier '184 patent discussed further above. The same points raised in the discussion of the earlier '184 U.S. patent to Davis are seen to apply here as well, particularly insofar as the lack of a completely watertight joint and the need for additional waterproofing for the Davis extrusions is concerned.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,796 issued on Dec. 4, 2001 to Randall N. Heath, titled “Modular Decking Planks,” describes another box structure extrusion having interlocking edges between adjacent panels. A downwardly extending male box structure locks into a mating upwardly facing channel in the adjacent panel, to join two panels together. This is not a completely watertight structure, as water can seep downwardly into the upwardly facing channels, and the channels include nail or other fastener holes in their bottom components. In contrast, the channels of the present extruded panels are unbroken, with fasteners being secured through a flange which extends externally from each channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,395 issued on Aug. 6, 2002 to Glenn R. Elsasser et al., titled “Elongated Covering Member Of Extruded Plastic Suitable For Flooring, Decking, Seating, And Like Uses,” describes various embodiments of an extrusion having opposed channels with open tops along each edge. Fasteners are driven through the floors of the channels, and the channels are covered with a plastic overlay which snaps or catches in place over the base extrusion, or into the channels. The Elsasser et al. extrusions are particularly directed to use as covers for wood stadium seating or the like. Elsasser et al. note that their extrusions may be used for roof decking or the like, but they fail to provide any means of interconnecting adjacent extrusion components to provide any sort of watertight (or other) joint between them. Thus, water and foreign matter can easily pass between adjacent panels of the Elsasser et al. extrusions.
Finally, Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-108,589 published on Apr. 19, 1994, titled “Gutter-Built-In Roof Panel,” describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a composite panel having a series of ribs or support members therein that is overlaid with sheet material. The English abstract refers to “vertical gutters,” by which it appears that they mean the sloped eaves of a gabled roof. The panels are laterally symmetrical, with no direct tongue-and-groove interconnection, as provided by the present extruded panels.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus watertight decking solving the aforementioned problems is desired.